


Edge of Desire

by Superunicornio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel cachondo, Dean sudando, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, esto es porno sin complejos, no se que pensaba cuando escribí esto, pero no me arrepiento, porque riding es el bien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comete un error que podría haberle costado la vida. Dean no está nada contento con eso.</p><p>También conocido como el AU!OMG-Dean-y -Castiel-son-policias-buenorros que no sabías que querías leer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocrypha73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/gifts).



> Escribí esto porque la idea de Dean + Uniforme de SWAT = BIEN PARA LA HUMANIDAD. Sigo pensando igual. Word, sistah. 
> 
> Ah, sí. Fue un regalo para [apocrypha73](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73)

Castiel camina hacia su casillero sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza aún zumbando. Sigue aterrado aunque sabe que es una sensación estúpida y debería de estar acostumbrado ya a ello. Lleva años en esto y no es la primera vez que su vida está en peligro pero esta vez es diferente, lo sabe. Ya no es sólo él cómo ha sido toda su vida ahora había alguien más, alguien que no quería verlo sufrir. Respira hondo y apoya la cabeza contra el frío metal de la taquilla, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho mientras revive de nuevo las últimas horas. Ha estado tan cerca…  
  
La puerta se abre violentamente y choca contra la pared. Castiel no tiene que mirar para saber quién es. Sabía que eso iba a pasar desde el precioso momento en que dio un paso hacia delante y entró en aquel banco.  
  
Gira ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Dean acercarse hacia él con la mandíbula apretada y las manos cerradas en sendos puños. Todo su cuerpo grita pelea y  _estoy jodidamente enfadado así que fuera de mi camino o te mato, hijo de puta_. Lo malo es que Castiel no se puede apartar de su camino porque Dean va buscándolo a él.  
  
Dean aún lleva puesto todo uniforme incluido el casco y el chaleco antibalas. Está a su lado antes de que Cas se pueda dar cuenta y cinco segundos después lo está agarrando de la parte delantera de la camisa para estamparlo con toda su fuerza contra las taquillas.  
  
Castiel se queja en un murmullo cuando su espalda impacta contra el frío metal.   
  
-¿¡Qué cojones te crees que estabas haciendo!? –Dean le grita mientras sus puños se cierran con más fuerza sobre su camisa-. ¿¡Quién cojones te dijo que entraras en ese banco!? ¿¡Por qué cojones tienes que ir a hacerte el jodido héroe!? ¡NADIE TE DIO LA ORDEN! ¡NADIE!  
  
Cas puede sentir la ira, el miedo, la frustración y la desesperación salir en oleadas del cuerpo de Dean a partes iguales. Aunque probablemente la ira sea el sentimiento que más se deja ver.  
  
-Tenía que hacerlo –susurra-. Amenazó con matar a los rehenes. Sabía que podía…  
  
-¡Te saltaste todo el jodido protocolo! –Winchester lo zarandea haciendo que la taquilla chirríe tristemente- ¡Nadie te dio permiso para entrar!  
  
-Pero  _tenía_  que hacerlo, Dean –susurra.  
  
-¡Y UNA PUTA MIERDA! –le grita soltándolo bruscamente y alejándose. Castiel siente que las rodillas le tiemblan como una quinceañera asustada-. ¡Soy tu superior directo y no te di ninguna orden!  
  
-¡Lo sé! Lo sé. No sé qué me pasó por la cabeza, solamente tenía que hacerlo. Iba a matarlos y tuve que hacerlo.  _Tuve_  que hacerlo y salió bien, Dean.   
  
-¿Bien? ¡Tienes suerte de que ahora nos estés en una puta bolsa de cadáveres!  
  
Dean se quita el casco y lo arroja contra la puerta cuando uno de sus compañeros asoma la cabeza dentro. El hombre vuelve a cerrar sin decir palabras. Castiel se hubiera reído por la escena pero está demasiado jodido.  
  
-¿Me van a suspender? –pregunta.  
  
-¿Dudas de que no lo harán? –Dean tiene la cara congestionada de gritarle pero parece que su ataque inicial ha cesado aunque sigue temblando de ira-. Nadie te dio la orden de entrar. Henricksen va a pedir tu cabeza en bandeja de plata.  
  
Castiel traga con fuerza. No puede perder su trabajo; es toda su vida y lleva gran parte de ella preparándose para estar donde está ahora.  
  
-Todo salió bien –intenta razonar mientras se pasa una mano por el oscuro cabello. Observa a Dean quitarse la pistolera de la pierna y dejarla caer con un ruido seco sobre el banco de madera-. Eso debe ser una baza a mi favor, Dean. Tienes que hablar con Robert y Victor, tú puedes…  
  
-¿Quieres que mienta por ti? ¿Quieres que mienta cuando toda mi jodida unidad claramente me escuchó  _no_  darte la orden de entrar? –la voz de Dean es afilada-. ¿Eso quieres?  
  
-No, sólo que hables…  
  
-¡No pienso hablar en tu jodido favor! –le grita mientras se acerca-. ¡No cuando casi haces que te maten!   
  
-¡No era esa mi intención! –le grita por primera vez. Dean es su superior y no debería hacerlo pero no puede evitarlo-. ¡Tú habrías hecho lo mismo! ¡Lo sabes!  
  
Dean lo vuelve agarrar bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa pero esta vez no lo empuja sino que lo pega contra él.  
  
-Yo jamás te habría puesto en peligro de esa manera –le dice en un susurro fiero.  
  
Castiel traga con fuerza.  
  
-Es mi trabajo –intenta defenderse.  
  
-¡Tu trabajo no es arriesgar tu blanco culo, joder! No si yo no te lo ordeno.  
  
-Dean…  
  
Winchester acorta la poca distancia entre ellos y lo besa con tanta pasión que Castiel siente cómo sus rodillas se balancean de una manera extraña. Es un beso desesperado, lleno de lengua y dientes. Castiel clava las manos en las caderas mientras tira de él chupándole la lengua, desesperado por tener más y más. Dean le muerde el labio inferior hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre se insinúa sobre su lengua. Castiel gime contra su boca mientras balancea las caderas contra el otro hombre y le agarra la parte posterior del cuerpo pegándolo más contra sí mismo.  
  
Dean se separa bruscamente cuando escucha pasos y voces venir por el pasillo. Castiel se gira hacia su taquilla intentando ocultar la evidente erección en sus pantalones. Pronto el vestuario está lleno de compañeros que vienen y van, y ninguno le dice nada; Nunca lo harían con Dean allí. Éste se acerca de nuevo hacia él y apoya una mano en la taquilla junto a su cara.  
  
-Esto no termina aquí –masculla antes de alejarse hacia la salida.  
  
Castiel se queda observando su amplia espalda donde las abreviatura S.W.A.T parece despedirse de él.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Castiel aún no puede creer en la suerte que tiene cuando abandona la oficina de Henricksen junto a Dean. Éste no le ha dedicado ni una mirada ni ninguna palabra durante la larga charla llena de gritos que ha recibido. Al final ha salido ileso de de la situación en que él mismo se había metido, pero las amenazas de suspensión de empleo y sueldo aún penden sobre su cabeza como una daga afilada. Robert Singer, el jefe del departamento, había sido bastante explicito: un error más y estaba fuera. Aun así Castiel había podido ver el brillo de orgullo en su mirada. En la televisión decían que era un héroe y probablemente eso lo había librado de perderlo todo. No todos los días un miembro de los S.W.A.T entra en un banco desarmado y consigue poner fuera de juego a un atracador armado.  
  
Camina junto a Dean por el largo pasillo, con sus botas resonando sobre el pavimento pulido una y otra vez. Castiel repasa mentalmente lo que va a decir. No es una disculpa; ya ha dado demasiadas y no cree que deba dar más. Ya lo han sermoneado como a un crío pequeño y gritado por intentar hacer lo que consideraba justo. Quizás hizo algo arriesgado saltándose toda la línea de mando pero hizo lo correcto. Dean debería reconocer eso.  
  
-Creo que -comienza intentando encontrar las palabras correctas- todo salió bien al final.  
  
-¿Eso crees?  
  
-Sí –asegura.  
  
Lo siguiente que sabe es que Dean lo ha vuelto a estampar contra la pared y tiene su arma reglamentaría encajada bajo la mandíbula. Siente el metal acariciarle la garganta cuando traga con fuerza.  
  
-¿Q-qqué haces? –susurra con la voz entrecortada por la sorpresa.  
  
-Debería pegarte un tiro. Es lo que quieres, ¿no? Matarte. Es lo que buscas todo el rato; lanzarte sobre cualquier misión suicida para ver si acabas muerto.  
  
-Eso no es…  
  
Siente cómo el cañón del arma se aprieta con más fuerza contra su garganta.  
  
-Calla –sisea Dean-. Calla la puta boca.  
  
-Estás s-sacando esto de quicio.  
  
-¿De quicio, huh?   
  
-Sí. Estoy vivo, Dean. Todo Salió bien.  
  
-Oh, de puta madre –masculla pegándose más contra él-. Todo salió de puta madre. ¿Hasta cuándo Cas?  
  
-Esto es lo que hacemos, Dean. Cualquiera podemos caer…  
  
-¿Crees que no sé lo que haces? Venga, joder ¿piensas superar alguna vez que él te dejó y que no puedes hacer  _nada_  para que vuelva?   
  
Castiel siente que la sangre se le hiela. No le puede estar hablando de eso. No, simplemente no puede. No ahora, no de pronto.  
  
-Todos tenemos mierda en nuestras vidas y hay montones de padres ausentes. Todos queremos reconocimiento pero no nos lanzamos a poner nuestra vida en peligro para que vuelvan y nos den unas palmaditas es la espalda. No funciona así –Dean lo mira fijamente a los ojos-. Tienes que superarlo.  
  
-No hables de lo que no sabes –masculla en un siseo peligroso mientras lo empuja lejos de él-. No eres nadie para decirme qué debo hacer o para darme lecciones de moralidad. Limpia tu mierda y déjame con la mía.  
  
Comienza a caminar a paso rápido por el pasillo alejándose de Dean.  
  
-¡Quizás no quiera dejarte con tu mierda solo, quizás no quiera ver cómo te ahogas! –lo oye gritar pero no se gira.  
  
No necesita lecciones de nadie.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Castiel lo observa golpear una y otra vez el saco de boxeo. La camiseta de tirantes que lleva está completamente empapada en sudor y es un claro testigo de cuántas horas debe llevar entrenando sin parar.   
  
Dean lleva tres días sin mirarle ni hablarle. Entiende porqué Winchester está tan furioso, lo entiende perfectamente; No quiere perder a nadie más. Una madre muerta cuando apenas era un niño, un padre borracho y autodestructivo que acabó abandonándolo cuando tenía dieciocho años y un hermano que vive sólo a dos horas y que está demasiado roto emocionalmente para tener una relación normal con él. Castiel lo entiende perfectamente bien; Dean no podría asimilar otra pérdida y él no quiere causarle ese dolor pero a veces no puede pensar o actuar con claridad, se siente cegado y se lanza hacia delante porque cree que es lo que debe hacer. Sabe que no actúa correctamente pero es su trabajo e hizo lo que sintió que debía hacerlo, porque era lo correcto.  
  
Respira hondo y camina hacia Dean. Lo rodea y se coloca detrás del saco de boxeo agarrándolo con fuerza en el sitio. Winchester deja de dar golpes al instante y lo mira mientras se seca el sudor de la frente.  
  
-¿Qué cojones quieres? –masculla con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo físico.   
  
-Hablar. Que me hables.  
  
Dean suelta una risa entre dientes.  
  
-¿Por? –masculla antes de comenzar a golpear el saco con más fuerza que antes-. Pensaba que querías que te dejara a solas con tu mierda.  
  
Castiel aprieta los dientes mientras intenta mantener el saco en su sitio. Es fuerte pero la furia de Dean le hace ser más fuerte que él y tiene que esforzarse para mantenerse en el sitio.  
  
-Yo… Estaba furioso. No quiero que me hables de él –respira hondo-. De mi padre.  
  
Dean suelta una risilla oscura y da un golpe aún más fuerte que los anteriores. Castiel se tambalea hacia atrás soltando el saco. Tiene que apartarse bruscamente cuando Dean vuelve a darle otro potente puñetazo al objeto y éste se abalanza sobre él.  
  
-Olvídalo. No volveré a hacerlo.  
  
-Pero sigues furioso –le dice mientras lo observa golpear el saco de nuevo-. No soy tan importante.  
  
Dean se para en seco, su cuerpo tenso y la furia deslizándose por todos sus músculos en tensión.  
  
-¡Para mí lo eres, joder!  
  
Castiel se alegra que a esas horas de la noche ya no haya nadie en el gimnasio porque se aproxima otra pelea aunque él no quiera.  
  
-Pero éste es mi trabajo, Dean. Tú te arriesgas, Rufus, Jo, Ash… incluso Henricksen lo hace. Todos salimos de aquí y ponemos nuestras vidas en riesgo. Cada miembro de la unidad tiene que lidiar con que podría no volver. No soy especial.  
  
Dean permanece en silencio, con la respiración aún alterada. Castiel intenta no seguir con la mirada las gotitas de sudor que se deslizan por su frente, navegan por su mejilla y van a suicidarse por su perfecta mandíbula.  
  
-¡Deja que yo decida eso!  
  
-No tienes que decidir –masculla. Con Dean es inútil, lo sabe. No va a conseguir que deje de intentar salvarlo de todo. Algo le ha hecho pensar que su deber en la vida es proteger a cada una de las personas del mundo. No entiende que es una carga demasiado pesada-. Soy adulto y sé lo que hago.  
  
-¿Y mi opinión importa una mierda, no?   
  
-No, no es eso es…  
  
-¿¡Qué coño es entonces!?  
  
Dean se acerca con cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión. Castiel puede sentir el olor almizclado del sudor y cada vello de su cuerpo se eriza sin motivo.   
  
-Dean…  
  
-¡Ni Dean, ni pollas! –grita agarrándolo del brazo y atrayéndolo junto a él-. Soy el tío con el que duermes, con el que te levantas, con el que follas y casualmente soy tu jodido jefe, ¿entiendes? ¡Si yo te digo que no puedes poner tu vida en peligro, no lo haces!  
  
-No puedes…  
  
-¡Calla! ¿Qué parte no entiendes, Cas? Bajo este techo  _yo_  mando sobre ti, ¿entendido?  
  
Castiel siente que el pelo de su nuca se le eriza suavemente y sólo puede asentir como una autómata.  
  
-Sí, señor –jadea.  
  
Dean lo atrae aún más y sus bocas colisionan con fuerza. Winchester lo agarra por la nuca de forma posesiva y utiliza su altura para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y besarlo con más fuerza. Sus lenguas se enredan furiosamente en una maraña caliente y húmeda y Castiel solamente puede gemir contra esos labios perfectos mientras Dean lleva su mano libre hasta su culo atrayéndolo más contra él.  
  
Castiel se deja hacer, demasiado perdido en las sensaciones como para pensar en nada más.   
  
Dean le muerde los labios, la mandíbula, el cuello y va dejando un reguero húmedo sobre su piel. Es violento en cada acto como si estuviera intentando demostrar algo y Castiel no puede evitar dejarlo hacer. Se deja besar, morder y arrastrar hacia los vestuarios sin decir palabra. Lo único que consigue salir de sus labios son sus gemidos amortiguados por la boca posesiva del otro hombre que no le da un momento de tregua.  
  
Su espalda impacta contra la pared de baldosas. Gime echando la cabeza hacia atrás y le da espacio a Dean para atacar su clavícula, hundiendo la lengua en el pequeño hueco que allí se forma. Castiel se agarra con desesperación a su espalda, metiendo las manos debajo de la tela húmeda de sudor y clavando los dedos en los músculos de la espalda.  
  
Siente que la cabeza le da vueltas, como cada vez que está con Dean, como si todo perdiera sentido y sólo existiera él. Como si hubiera sido creado solamente para estar junto a él.  
  
Jadea con fuerza cuando Dean le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, tirando, hundiendo los dientes y haciéndolo temblar.   
  
-Dean, por favor…  
  
-¿Por favor? –le gruñe contra la oreja-. ¿Ahora suplicas? Bien, harás lo que yo te mande.  
  
Es vergonzoso lo duro que lo pone eso, la manera en la que su cuerpo reacciona ante cada caricia de Dean o incluso sólo ante su voz.   
  
-Dímelo, Cas –vuelve a exigirle, esta vez separándose y mirándolo a los ojos-. Dime que vas a hacer todo lo que te ordene.  
  
-Yo… -se muerde los labios sintiendo las mejillas sonrojarse. Dios, es tan ridículo-. Sí, Dean. Sí.  
  
Dean gruñe satisfecho y embiste contra sus caderas dejándole ver lo caliente que está. Castiel lleva una mano hacia su culo y lo agarra con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia él. Durante uno segundos simplemente se mecen el uno contra el otro, sus cuerpos encajando a la perfección y sus bocas devorándose mutuamente como si el mundo fuera a terminar. Castiel gruñe cuando Winchester hace ademán de alejarse pero es inútil y pronto hay demasiada distancia entre ellos.  
  
-Desnúdate –le ordena Dean mientras se saca la camiseta y la arroja al suelo. Castiel se pierde ante la visión y siente cómo se le seca la boca-. Quiero verte.  
  
-Dean…  
  
-Sí, señor- corta-. Eso es lo que debes decir.  
  
Castiel se muerde los labios pero obedece llevando las manos hacia la parte delantera de su camisa y comienza a desabrocharla con dedos temblorosos a causa de la excitación. Dean se sienta en el banco de madera que hay justo detrás.  
  
-Despacio –le ordena-. Quiero verlo todo.  
  
-Podría venir alguien.  
  
Y verlos y todo el mundo se enteraría que tienen algo, posiblemente acabarían fuera del cuerpo y…  
  
-No va a venir nadie. Hazlo, Castiel.  
  
Cas se muerde los labios y mira hacia la puerta antes de respirar hondo y seguir desvistiéndose. Lo hace lo más lento que puede, dejando que cada prenda abandone su cuerpo casi con pereza. Cuando ya sólo le quedan los pantalones, se detiene para observar la expresión ávida en los ojos de Dean y la forma en que su mano aprieta suavemente su erección por encima la ropa. Castiel tiene que tragarse un gemido. La imagen lo vuelve loco y de pronto necesita quitarse el resto de ropa. Pasea ambas manos por su pecho, parándose un momento sobre sus pezones y pellizcándolos suavemente. Deja una mano allí y baja la otra hasta la cinturilla del pantalón para desabrochárselo. Mueve suavemente las caderas para dejar que la prenda se desliza hasta el suelo.  
  
Dean sigue observándole fijamente, con la respiración apenas alterada mientras mueve la mano con un poco más de fuerza sobre su entrepierna.   
  
Castiel se lame los labios y engancha ambos dedos en la cinturilla de los calzoncillos y se los baja hasta medio muslo. Su mano va inmediatamente a abarcar su erección con dedos ávidos, apretando y moviéndolos suavemente sobre ella.  
  
-Oh, joder. Sí, justo así.   
  
Dean aprieta un poco más sobre su entrepierna antes de levantar las caderas y deslizar los pantalones y la ropa interior hacia abajo. Castiel da un pequeño apretón sobre su erección cuando la polla dura y caliente de Dean queda a la vista. Traga con fuerza y mueve la mano más fuerte sintiendo que la sangre comienza a arderle. Dean se une a su juego rodeando su miembro con la mano y comenzando a masturbarse fuertemente mientras lo mira.  
  
-Quítate toda la ropa –la voz de Dean es rasposa y profunda- y ven aquí.   
  
Castiel se muerde los labios sintiendo el cuerpo pesado mientras se mueve para deshacerse del resto de la ropa y dejarla caer al suelo. Cuando al fin está completamente desnudo camina hacia Dean y sin pensarlo ni un segundo se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Su polla roza la piel húmeda de su vientre cuando se mueve y un escalofrío lo recorre por completo.  
  
Dean lo agarra por la nunca y le hace bajar la cabeza haciendo que sus bocas vuelvan a encontrarse en un beso sucio, lleno de dientes y gemidos. Castiel se agarra con fuerza a sus hombros, con los dedos deslizándose sobre esa piel caliente y sudorosa.  
  
Gime cuando nota las manos de Dean separándole las nalgas y puede sentir toda la longitud de su polla entre ellas.   
  
-¿Me vas a montar, Cas? –le gruñe al oído mordiendo de nuevo-. ¿Vas a cabalgar sobre mi polla? Oh, joder. Seguro que lo estás deseando.   
  
-Dios… -echa la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de aire.  
  
-Dímelo –exige.  
  
-Sí –jadea mordiéndose los labios-. Sí, quiero que me folles. Quiero montarte hasta que duela.   
  
Dean gruñe satisfecho y de pronto Castiel está lamiendo sus dedos como si fueran el caramelo más delicioso del mundo, humedeciéndolos bien. No tarda mucho en tener uno de esos mismos dedos deslizándose dentro de su culo, abriéndolo completamente para recibir a Dean en su interior.  
  
-Oh, Dios…  
  
Mueve las caderas con fuerza follándose sobre los dedos de Winchester sin pensarlo un solo momento. Todo es demasiado caliente y no puede controlarse a sí mismo, no después de haber pasado ese punto con Dean mordiéndole el cuello y susurrándole cuánto está deseando estar dentro de su culo apretado y caliente.  
  
-Ya –pide- ya. E-estoy listo, Dean.  
  
Dean no contesta mientras agrega otro dedo y hace un movimiento que golpea su próstata. Castiel se estremece por completo, su cuerpo tiembla bruscamente y aprieta los dedos de Dean en su interior. Winchester repite el movimiento una y otra vez, dejándolo convertido en un pequeño montoncito tembloroso y jadeante.  
  
-¿Vas a volver a arriesgarte?   
  
Castiel jadea desconcertado.  
  
-¿Q-qué?  
  
-Júrame que jamás volverás a arriesgarte, Cas. Dime que no lo harás.  
  
-Yo n-no pue…  _oh Dios mío_ , Dean –gime mientras mueve las caderas contra los dedos de Winchester.  
  
-Dilo –le exige agarrándole la cara con su mano libre y obligándole a mirarlo-. Dilo, Castiel.  
  
Se muerde los labios con fuerza y traga.  
  
-Sí, joder. Sí. No volveré a arriesgarme pero  _fóllame ya_.  
  
Dean gruñe satisfecho y desliza los dedos fuera de su trasero antes de reemplazarlos por su polla. Castiel se alza ligeramente acomodando las rodillas sobre el banco y se deja caer por completo. Gime con fuerza ante la sensación de estar completamente lleno de Dean y no tarda ni dos segundos en comenzar a moverse.  
  
-Oh, sí. Así, joder.  
  
Dean hunde una mano en su cabello y la otra la cierra con fuerza sobre su cadera, guiándole en las embestidas. Castiel le clava las uñas en los hombros y hunde la cabeza en su cuello mientras se deja llevar por completo.  
  
El vestuario se llena del ruido agitado de sus respiraciones, el chirrido de la madera del banco mientras sus cuerpos se mueven al unísono y el olor almizclado del sexo.   
  
Todo se vuelve rápido y sucio. Sus bocas vuelven a encontrarse con ansias en un beso húmedo. Castiel simplemente tiene que envolver la mano alrededor de su erección y dar un par de trazos antes de sentir cómo el orgasmo le estalla en el vientre. Es rápido, como una descarga eléctrica que lo deja sin aire y con todo el cuerpo tenso antes de volverse casi líquido entre los dedos de Dean. Éste no tarda mucho en seguirle en su liberación.  
  
Ambos se quedan en silencio, respirando con dificultad y besándose perezosamente. Castiel siente el cuerpo pegajoso y pesado mientras se mueve sobre Dean. Las piernas le duelen pero aún no se mueve, quiere permanecer con Dean en su interior.   
  
-Lo siento –murmura al fin.  
  
Dean le besa suavemente en la comisura de los labios antes de separarse para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.  
  
-No debí hacerlo. No debí entrar allí y arriesgarme como lo hice.  
  
Desliza los dedos sobre la frente, la nariz y los labios de Dean.  
  
-No pensé en el daño que podría hacerte. No volverá a pasar pero tienes que entender que en algún momento podemos caer cualquier de nosotros.  
  
Dean suspira derrotado.  
  
-Lo sé, sólo no… no te arriesgues más de la cuenta, por favor.  
  
Castiel sonríe un poco antes de inclinarse a besarlo.  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
Dean sonríe contra sus labios. No lo reconocería ni muerto pero está orgulloso de Castiel. Muy orgulloso.


End file.
